


Party Poison

by stxtches



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, MCR, MCRmy - Freeform, Party Poison - Freeform, Smut, gerard way - Freeform, gerard x reader, gerard/reader - Freeform, killjoys, my chemical romance - Freeform, smutty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxtches/pseuds/stxtches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smut lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Poison

Being out in the zones all day was hard work, shooting down dracs whenever you came across one, trying to survive. But that never came close as to how challenging things were when you were Party Poison. Even though you've been with Party Poison for years, you always found it difficult to be by him, you cared about probably more than he cared about you. You were always constantly worrying that he might die, or he would be taken away. It was probably safe to say that you liked Party Poison... ** _a lot_**

By the end of the day, you were usually all tense, and kind of on edge, which sort of threw the rest of the guys off, especially Party Poison. It always made you so uneasy just thinking about not being able to see him again. Not even a stupid can of that disgusting food you guys had could cheer you up at this point. You and the other killjoys had known each other for a long time, and you all had a strong relationship, but with Party Poison things were always kind of rocky due to your feelings for him. 

You and Party never really talked, it was usually just the both of you yelling orders at each other, it was rare you two would actually joke around or have an actual conversation. 

Today felt long, you all piled into the trans am and made your way back to the diner where you guys all piled into a booth and ate a disgusting can of power pup. You sat down at a booth alone, you were feeling extremely uneasy today. You were poking at your food when you felt someone sit down next to you. To your surprise, it was Party Poison. You clenched your jaw. 

"Uh Hey." he said awkwardly. 

"Hi." You replied. 

There's was an awkward silence between you two for a moment. 

"Uh there was no room in the other booth...it's okay if I'm sitting next to you right? I could move if I'm pissing you off or something." he said.

"N-No it's fine." you replied rubbing the back of your neck. 

"You look uneasy.." he said. "You always look that way actually."

Shit. You sat there quietly and didn't say anything. 

"I-It's nothing. I just worry too much." you reply. 

"What? About us?" he asks. 

You nod. He sort of chuckles. 

"Well, you shouldn't worry about us. We'll be fine." he said with a small smile. 

You gave him a weak smile. You didn't even want to eat anymore. That wasn't the real reason why you felt uneasy but you weren't going to tell him that. 

"Hey, do you want this?" you asked pointing to your can of power pup. 

"Yeah actually, you aren't hungry?" he asked raising an eyebrow as you slid it over to him. 

"Nah...I'm not really in the mood to eat." You said as you got up from the booth and walked away. 

You felt sort of bad for walking away, but being by him just really upset you for some reason, knowing that a relationship with him really wouldn't work out based on the current circumstances. 

* * *

 

As the night progressed, you wanted some fresh air, it got kind of cold out in the desert but you really needed this, you left through the back doors of the diner and climbed up to the roof, and looked up at the dark, starry sky. 

You felt upset about everything that's happened over the last couple of years, the BLI ruined everything, the city is all fucked up. This probably wasn't the brightest idea, Dracs could find you at any given second, but you didn't really care. You sat quietly on the roof just thinking. You sighed. When you heard someone come outside. You looked down to see Party Poison standing outside. He looked up and your gaze met. 

"Mind if I join you?" he asks. 

You shrug as he climbs onto the roof and sits down next to you. 

"So why the hell are you up here?" he asked. 

"I come up here when I want to think, or when I'm kind of upset." you replied. 

"So what are you thinking about?" he asked. 

"Nothing." 

"So then are you upset?" he asked moving his red hair out of his eyes. 

You nodded. 

"I'm upset with the BLI. They ruined everything." you say. 

"Is that why you've been feeling uneasy for the past couple of months?" he asks. 

"Sort of, they have something to do with it." 

He raised an eyebrow expecting me to talk more about it. I took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm scared I'm going to lose you guys to them, the BLI is on our ass all the time, I'm always afraid of losing you...and not being able to see you again." you said quietly. "I just want all of this to be over with, if anything I want to run away from here." 

Party Poison sort of chuckled. 

"I told you not to worry about us, we're fine, I do sort of get what you're saying, I want to get away from all of this too." he said. 

He laughed again. 

"What?" you asked looking over at him. 

"No...forget it, it's stupid." he said, he looked like he was blushing. 

"No, please tell me?" 

He pauses for a moment. 

"Well, maybe when this is all over, we could run away.." he said. 

You smile for the first time in a while, it was a genuine smile. 

"But it's a stupid idea, you wouldn't want to run away with me, we never really talk...this is probably the most we've ever talked.." he replied.

"I would do it..." you say quietly. 

"Well do we have a deal then?" he asks. 

You nod. 

"Hey, you cold?" he asked. 

You shook your head "no," but he didn't listen, he took of his jacket and gave it to you anyways. You sat there quietly, until he nudged you in the arm. 

"What did you mean when you said you were afraid of losing me?" he asked.

"Um.." you hesitated. "I'm just afraid of losing you.." 

"Why though? We never talk, wouldn't you be afraid of losing ghoul or kobra more than me?" 

"No, I'm afraid of losing you because I- nevermind." you stopped yourself as you gripped his jacket. 

"Finish." he said. 

You sighed, you might as well just tell him. 

"Because I like you, a lot." you finally said. 

There was silence between you two, you regretted your decision. You quietly sat gripping the sides of his jacket. You buried your head into your knees. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that- I knew it wasn't going to work out due to our current circumstances." you said, your voice sounded muffled. 

You looked up at him. Suddenly you found yourself on top of Party Poison, your lips against his. You were surprised by his actions but you weren't complaining. You needed this, you were always upset and thought you wouldn't even get a chance to tell him. His hands gripped your waist, as you tugged on his shirt collar. You began to grind slowly on him, making him grunt. His hands slowly made their way up your shirt, he was making you sensitive with every touch. You felt him pull away and began to suck on the skin on your neck, leaving a purple bruise, and another, and another until there was a trail of hickeys down to your collarbone. You felt his fingers wrapping around the hem of your shirt. You stopped him. 

"Party...." You paused. "We should...move this somewhere else.." you said. 

He groaned, you climbed off of him and you both got down off of the roof and snuck into the back door and made your way to your rooms. Party Poison quickly got you into his room and you both continue where you left off. You pushed him on the bed and straddled him. You leaned in and this time you left a trail of bruises down his neck, you grinded your hips into his making him grunt and grip your waist tighter. He tilted his neck to the side giving you more access to his neck, moaning every time you place a sloppy kiss on his neck. Party Poison quickly pulled off your shirt claiming it was in the way, he gave the same lame excuse about your bra. 

With one quick movement you found yourself pinned to the bed. He placed a rough kiss on your lips as he threw off your boots and quickly tugged your tight pants down along with your panties. You didn't really know what Party Poison was planning to do until you felt his wet tongue run up your slit making you moan and tug roughly on his hair, you heard him grunt, and grip your thighs hard, he was going to leave bruises. You tugged on his hair once more when you felt his lips wrap around your clit, tugging and sucking on it. 

"Fuck." he growled, stopping for a second. 

You practically felt him smirking against you every time you'd moan his name, he was the slipping his tongue in and out of while the tip of his nose would occasionally brush up against your clit. You honestly didn't know how long you'd last, you already felt your legs giving out, and a knot in your stomach. You were super close, and he knew it. 

"Come on." he whispered, you felt his breath against you.

 That was enough to make you release, you trembled. You were panting heavily, you needed a moment to recover from being as sensitive as you were. You watched as Party removed his shirt, his stomach was somewhat pale, you quickly unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down. There was the cocky smirk on his face. 

"Make this worth my time, will you?" he said. 

You roll eyes and dove right in. You got the majority of him in your mouth, moving your head up and down in a somewhat fast motion. You heard quiet moans from him and occasionally curse words. You slow down a bit, just to tease him. pissing him off, you looked up at him and watched him bite his lip. You pop off him, making the noise as you do, and like a quick stripe up his shaft before he pins you down and roughly kisses you again, he gripped your thighs tightly and dragged you down until he was basically hovering over you, he slammed into you making you gasp and grip his shoulders. You heard him laugh against your neck, you didn't even have time to adjust he was already thrusting in and out of you so quickly. He left wet kisses on your chest and neck as he slammed into you over and over again. 

You moved your hips to meet him halfway into his violent pounding, apparently he didn't like that and he slammed your hips back down, feeling his teeth against your neck and his hand gripping tighter and tighter on your thighs. You moaned when he nibbled on the bruises he left on your neck earlier. you open your mouth, and pant, and squeal as he continues to push himself in the same spot, over and over. 

“I want you to look at me when you fucking cum.” Party snaps, grabbing your jaw, and forcing you to stare directly into his dark, lust filled hazel eyes.   
You furrow your eyebrow, as the pressure in your stomach uncoils, “Fuck.” You whisper repeatedly, until the word had no meaning. 

He kept on going until his thrusts became sloppy. You stopped and looked at you for a moment. There was red hair dye dripping down his neck, and he was all sweaty, he smirked as he laid down next to you. You were still panting, still trying to catch your breath.

"Fuck." was all the he said before he pulled the blanket over both of you and wrapped his arm around you and fell asleep. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> WOW THAT WAS FUCKING LONG, SORRY FOR THE REAL BAD ENDING I DIDN'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO LIKE CUT IT OFF


End file.
